


Ampersand

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And nobody deserves to die<br/>But you were awful adamant<br/>That if I didn't love you<br/>Then you have just one alternative<br/>And I may be romantic<br/>I may risk my life for it<br/>But I'm not gonna die for you<br/>You know I ain't no Juliet<br/>And I'm not gonna watch you while you burn yourself out baby<br/>No I'm not gonna stop you<br/>Cause I'm not the one that's crazy<br/>-Ampersand, Amanda Palmer <a href="http://1297.livejournal.com/10885.html?thread=435077#t435077">(thread)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ampersand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkappa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superkappa).



He savours the moment, his evil mastermind monologue; enjoys watching her squirm as her apprehension builds. "I understand now that I'm never going to change. Neither are you, because we're both just damaged goods."

He expects her to do something victimy, cry or say "you're hurting me" or maybe even beg, but she doesn't. She rolls her eyes. Gabriel frowns at this deviation from script.

"Are you finished?" She asks. "Then get your whiny ass off my bulletwound before I cook your zipper, Mr. Commando."

Stunned, he obeys, sitting back on his heels.

She pushes up to sitting, wincing and brushing sand grains off her arms and out of her hair. "My god, you are such a child. Did nasty Mr. Bennet break the rules in your little game of house? Boo fucking hoo. You asked me if you were a Petrelli. The truth is I don't know, okay? I don't know. None of the files I read said anything about it, but that doesn't necessarily mean much either way." She laughs. "You'd be surprised at some of the things that _don't_ make it into the Company's bottomless filing cabinets, especially when there's a Petrelli involved. I don't know why you'd even want to be one, the way they're always at each other like a pack of hyenas."

"Then why did you play along with it?" He pouts, and her face softens a little.

"Arthur's a scary dude. I couldn't risk raising a stink with him around. And then even once I got you away from him you were set so adamantly on being his boy scout that I was afraid to say anything." She doesn't say: afraid you'd do something like this.

"Besides, who knows, maybe it even is true. I just figured we'd play his game for a while, get Glasses and the Cheerleader off our backs, and then go our own way. Look, Gabe, I'm sorry I lied to you. Again. What can I say, it's a bad habit." She smiles wryly and reaches for his hand. He sulkily allows her to grasp his fingers, then grunts as she digs her nails into his skin and pours as much voltage as she can muster into his arm. "But don't you dare pull this crap with me, because you have no idea the fires I've walked through just to get here today. You want to throw a tantrum, fine. Go toss a school bus off a cliff for all I care, as long as I'm not on board. Heck, jump off after it if you feel like it. But you're dead wrong when you said people don't change, because for better or worse I did change you. I made you into a weapon, and if you push me I will break you."

She maintains the current until his arm starts to shake, his skin blistered and crackling. "You're hurting me," he finally grits out.

She releases him, wiping his burnt skin off her palm and not looking at his scowling but duly chastised face. "We're damaged goods, all right, but if you think I'm going to close my eyes and offer you my forehead just because you're having a hissy fit, then you are a lot crazier than I gave you credit for. Now will you help me up so we can go kill some people?"


End file.
